Beech copse
|books = Crookedstar's Promise }} The beech copse is a thicket of beech trees in the RiverClan the forest territories. The clearing is used for mentors to train their apprentices. Description :The beech copse is a thicket of beech trees with a clearing, in which RiverClan warriors train apprentices in both hunting and battle skills. In leaf-bare, a meadow can be seen from the clearing. The meadow overlooks the River to WindClan's moors. Also in leaf-bare, the clearing becomes icy underfoot from the frost and the area is open to the sky due to the leafless trees. In the same area, willow trees are found too, that create shelter. :The area is used by RiverClan warriors to train apprentices in how to catch prey that isn't fish. The clearing near the copse is used for battle training due to space. Some of the trees in the area can be used for climbing, either for practice or for planning. History In the Super Editions ''Crookedstar's Promise'' :Ottersplash, Rippleclaw, and Mudfur, take their apprentices, Petalpaw, Volepaw, and Beetlepaw to the beech copse for hunting practice. Beetlepaw asks if Oakpaw can come with them so that he could have some competition, however, Ottersplash tells him to compete with his littermates instead. :Crookedpaw is later taken to the copse with his mentor, Cedarpelt to practice battle moves. Piketooth and Beetlenose come by the beech copse later, bringing news of ThunderClan raiding WindClan. The warriors talk about the possibility of being attacked by ThunderClan, but, Cedarpelt dismisses this fear. Crookedpaw and Beetlenose then practice battle moves and then later return to camp. :When a dog is loose in RiverClan territory, Crookedpaw helps organise RiverClan warriors near the copse to drive the dog out. He tells them to climb the willow trees to hide and then ambush the dog. However, the dog instead runs to the copse where Willowpaw and Graypaw are training with their mentors. Crookedpaw, the patrol, and Hailstar, manage to save the two apprentices and drive the dog away. :Another dog gets loose and runs past the copse and into the nearby meadow. Crookedjaw and Whitefang drive the dog to the shoreline to Petaldust where she hisses at the threat. The three warriors manage to drive the dog back to its Twoleg, making the territory once again safe. :Crookedjaw, Oakheart, and Beetlenose are at the copse training their apprentices how to hunt land prey. Sedgepaw keeps trying, whilst Reedpaw complains about the training to which Crookedjaw reminds him that it is important to learn to hunt other prey instead of fish. The group decide to practice climbing trees and other methods to distract Twolegs. :Sedgepaw climbs one of the trees, but, calls back to Crookedjaw. The warrior, worried his apprentice had climbed too high, goes after her, but, she shouts back that she'd seen a large dog. Reedpaw goes back to camp to alert the other warriors, whilst the remaining cats try and drive of the dog. The dog chases after Crookedjaw and Beetlenose, the two try and drive the dog away from the copse. However, as they continue to lose the dog, Rainflower is spooked by the commotion, and slips and hits her head, dying from the injury. :Later on, Crookedjaw is with Leopardfur, Petaldust, and Sedgecreek at the beech copse, following after Hailstar. The warriors and their leader are scenting for a dog, finding that the scent is stale. The group of them are later ambushed by rats, with Hailstar being attacked and killed, losing his final life. Crookedjaw and Rippleclaw carry their leader's body back to camp, passing the beech copse on the way. See also *Mentor *Apprentice *The sandy hollow Notes and references Category:Locations